


不仁

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 亮玄 - Freeform, 双性, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 警告见标签，一个开着开着就开严肃了的奇怪车车
Relationships: 诸葛亮/刘备
Kudos: 17





	不仁

隔着竹帘，隐约看到屋内沉睡在榻上的人伸了个懒腰，扶着榻边起了身，刘备赶紧从树下站起身来，拂去一身的落花，紧走几步来到门边。他双手相合，还未见人面便躬身行礼，耳听得竹帘掀动。他抬了眉眼，只看到一张熟悉的脸上满是惊愕。

他不禁也愣住了，旋即脸颊有些微微发热，心脏跳得几乎要从口中逃逸而出，但是他并未移开目光，也没有什么特别的表示，只是微微一笑。

“卧龙先生别来无恙。”刘备又颔首道，“那日一别，我甚是想念先生。想不到今日居然有缘再见。”

年轻的卧龙先生诸葛亮的脸上也有些红晕，他轻轻笑了笑，也还了一礼，没说什么，只是做出一个“请”的动作，示意刘备进屋。

待到书童上了茶，退出屋内，关了门，诸葛亮才长长叹了口气：“想不到是你。”

“你还记得我。”刘备笑眯眯地看着诸葛亮，“那天屋内光线暗淡，我以为……”

“我当然记得。”诸葛亮喝了口茶，放下茶杯，“我只是没想到，原来那天客店里的……那一场缘分，居然是和大名鼎鼎的左将军刘玄德的。抱歉，亮失礼了。”

诸葛亮拱手，却被刘备一把按住。他顺势反手也按住了刘备的手。

“你这是第三次来了吧？”诸葛亮说，“请我出山的人不止一个，亲自来拜访的也不是没有过。但是如此执着之人，你是唯一一个。”

刘备笑了：“与我交过手的诸侯和将领都说过，我是最难缠的对手，就算是一败涂地，总有一天也能卷土重来。想来请贤和打仗，也是差不多的。只要坚持到最后，总有个结果。”他说完，转了转眼睛，“而且之前我还忐忑，若是见了面，你会如何答复我的请求。但是如今看到居然是故人，我就放心了。”

诸葛亮也笑，抽回了手，抓起桌上白羽扇，手指轻轻捻着羽扇的毛尖，转过眼睛，看似不经意地说：“你就不担心，我既然知道你的秘密，会因此看轻你吗？”

“我相信，若真是大贤，不该和那些眼界狭小的凡夫俗子一样，被这些事所蒙蔽双眼。我值不值得先生为我出山，先生应当有更好的判断。”

“刘将军听起来，对此行胸有成竹。”诸葛亮把手搭在座席边一卷长长的竹筒上，“说实话，我早闻听将军的大名，也知道你是仁德信义之主。不过有些事情，我是始料未及的。不知道你除了天下大义之类的言辞，还有什么别的理由，能够劝服我？”

刘备想起十个月之前的那次相会，心知肚明诸葛亮所问话的意思。他勾勾手指，示意诸葛亮起身上前。

诸葛亮在他身边单膝跪下，刘备捉了他手腕，把手掌按在自己的腹部。他盯着诸葛亮的脸，看那年轻俊秀的面孔上的表情由茫然转为惊愕，紧接着那双凤目微微眯起，若有所思。

“天下大义之类的事情先放在一边不谈……孔明，你可知，我们已经血肉相连。”

诸葛亮在他隆起的腹部轻轻摩挲了片刻，终于笑了起来，扶着他的肩膀，在他唇上轻轻落下一个亲吻，然后抽过那长长的圆竹筒，从里面取出一卷地图。

“这大概是天意吧。”诸葛亮在刘备耳边轻声说道。

刘备也曾经觉得，这确实是一场天意安排。他原本是不相信这些的，直到那一次再访卧龙不得，悻悻而归。

他本想趁天黑前回到新野，然而黄昏时分天降大雨，路不堪行，只好找了一家客店住下。在那里，他遇到了一个让他见了一眼就无法忘怀的人。

那是一个俊秀挺拔的青年，比他年轻许多。当时他正在厅堂里吃饭，见到那人背着行囊，从雨帘中现身入店，头戴斗笠，身披蓑衣。虽然距离遥远，刘备还是一眼就看到了那人的面孔。这些年来，他阅人无数，好看之人见过不少。但是这刚进来的客人，除了通常意义的好看，还有一种说不出的吸引力。

厅内还有其他吃饭的人，有人抬头看了一眼，也有人私语说这小伙子长得不错，但是随口一说以后也就继续做之前的事情了，只有他一个人，看着那人发起愣来，直到对方的眼睛也转到他的脸上。

他这才意识到自己失礼了，赶紧转过脸去，夹了一口菜放在口中。虽然不敢一直盯着看，但是他还是忍不住用眼角的余光去扫那人——只见他脱了蓑衣，露出底下的白衣翩翩，立在柜前，和店家说了些话，便被引入内堂，多半是去了客房。刘备伸了脖子看了看，寻不到那人踪影，心有怅然。

吃过饭回房的时候，他见店里伙计端了饭菜在廊内走动，进了他隔壁的屋子，他随意从半掩的门看进去，正见那白衣的青年，只觉得心都停跳了片刻。

那一晚他早早躺下，想着是早睡早起赶路，其实是睡不着的，翻来覆去，脑子里就只有那个青年的脸，就像刻在脑海里一样。辗转反侧了片刻，他终于再按捺不住，坐起身来。

刘备向好结交各种人物，无论是名满天下的英豪，或是名不经传的小人物，只要他觉得有兴趣，都会去主动交好，更何况那让他一见就无法转过念头之人？只是之前无论与何人结交，都大大方方，倒是这人，让他有几分莫名的怯意。

不过即使如此，他还是鼓足了勇气，来到隔壁那间客房门前。心里盘算了一下该说什么话，他深吸了一口气，抬手欲去敲门。

就在这时候，门突然开了。他的手停在半空中，愣怔地看着面前亦满脸惊异的白衣青年。

“抱歉，叨扰了，请问先生这是有事出门吗？”刘备没想到这么巧对方要出去，有一点点失望，不过还是礼节俱全地行了礼。

“我其实……正想去拜望足下。”白衣青年笑了，“你这是来找我的？请进。”

刘备坐了下来，那青年刚想去给他倒茶，刘备鬼迷了心窍一般，一把抓了他的袖子。青年转过头去，放下了手里的茶壶，俯身看着他。

灯火下那人的眼睛格外好看，仿佛两颗天边的明星落在凡人的脸上，使那本就好看脸庞变得更加俊朗。如此近的距离，他甚至能嗅到那人身上淡淡的草木香，混合着温暖的气息，越是靠近，越是让他魂不守舍。他攥着衣袖的手心里全是汗水，另一只手小心翼翼地攀上那人手臂，抓了小臂，摸索而上，按在肩膀上，把他的脸稍稍拉近。

两人的脸之间，不过数寸，这样近看，他更是被那人深深吸引住了，一时竟然忘了身处何方。

那人的眼睛也直直落在他脸上，甚至都不眨一眨，只是那样静静地看着他。

对视片刻，那人的手突然按上了他的大腿，然后一双唇便覆盖下来，紧紧包裹住他的唇。

他双手抱紧了青年的脖子，忘情地亲吻起来。唇齿间有些微微的酒气，想来那人是多贪了几杯，才会如此恣意——但是刘备滴酒未沾，却也不知不觉地醉了，醉在这不知所起的情意当中。

青年的双臂环上他的腰肢，他顺从地随着他的力气起身，被带到榻边，倒在榻上。

那青年的亲吻从缠绵变成了侵略性，一只手撑着榻，另一只去扯他的衣带。刘备很顺从地配合他的动作，褪去自己的褥裤，解开那些繁琐的绳带。

“真想不到，你居然和我有一样的心思。”令人窒息的漫长亲吻过后，刘备喘息着说道，“我从见你的第一眼，就……”

“我也觉得，你是特别之人。”青年喘息着，亲吻细碎落在他的脸上和脖子上，“我从未有过如此动情的时候，你不知道，我辗转了一个多时辰，想要控制住自己不要去找你。”

“结果我送上门来了。”刘备轻笑道，“既然如此，就不必推脱了。”

那人目光有些迷乱，手脚忙乱地去脱刘备的衣服和他自己的。

“没想到，我居然对一个男人产生这样的欲望……”

刘备抓了他的手掌，放在手心里轻轻摩挲。

“也未必……完全是个男人。”

那人一愣，刘备已经带着他的手，沿着自己的小腹往下，滑到赤裸的双腿之间。

“你摸摸这里。”

手指刚刚碰到那不寻常的隐秘所在，青年的眼睛便瞪圆了，浑身打了个激灵。刘备这时候稍微从情迷意乱中清醒了一点，忽然觉得有几分懊丧。

即使是与自己一见钟情之人，大概也是无法接受这样怪异的身体吧。他忽然觉得有些心酸，松了手，稍稍坐起身体。

“抱歉，我……”

并不是未曾对其他人揭示过自己的秘密，有人可以接受，有人则嫌恶地避开，无论什么样的反应，他都能坦然接受，唯独面前之人，虽然是个不知姓名的素未平生者，但想到他会厌恶自己的身体，刘备都觉得心中异常辛酸。

“若是我让你不快，我这就离开……”

那人的手却按住了刘备，迫使他重新躺回去。

“你是个特别之人，我很喜欢。”惊愕从青年脸上褪去，随之而来的是一种特殊的欣喜，他之前从未见到的，几乎是宠溺的神情。紧接着两手扯开了他的衣襟，把那异常的下体暴露在灯光下。刘备有一点害羞，不过还是张大了两腿，任凭青年灼热的目光扫过他的每一寸肌肤。

修长的手指落在他两腿之间的秘密上——在本当如其他所有男人应当是闭锁的会阴处，却有一个深深的裂口，就像女人的那处——而又不完全同女人的阴户一样，那本该是阴蒂和尿口的位置，阴唇大大向上延伸，长出男人的硬挺阳具，看起来和普通男人的无异。

刘备涨红了脸，偏过头去。

青年的手指抵在柔软的穴口，刘备轻轻哼出声来，更是把脸埋入被褥里。

“怪不得你没什么胡子。”青年轻声笑道，“居然是个双儿。”

刘备不知道如何回答，只是咬了嘴唇，涨红了脸，任凭那手指在自己的雌穴和男根之间反复揉搓，欲望之火在体内从星星点点逐渐漫涨为熊熊烈焰，他终于按捺不住，伸手去扯那人的衣物。

青年却欲擒故纵地按住了他的手，没有急着脱衣服，反而扯去了他身上全部的衣物。

此时此刻刘备的身体完全赤裸在青年的目光下。他这些年来在战场上出生入死留下的伤痕，也都历历在目。青年微微愣怔了一下，伸手去触碰他脖子到肩膀的一个旧伤痕。

“这样的伤……当时很疼吧？”

刘备笑着抓了他的手，放在唇边亲吻：“你还有心思管这些？怎么，这些疤痕让你不快了？”

青年摇摇头：“你这样很好。”他说着，笑着把目光挪向他胸前那微微隆起的双乳上，乳头硬挺如身下的阳物。他的胸微微隆起，不似男人一般扁平，但是也不如女人那般丰满，平时在宽松衣物之下，根本看不出什么来，但是一脱了衣服，还是可以看出那柔软的一对胸乳，和比一般男性稍大一些的乳头。

青年的双手按压在他的胸口，手指缝夹弄着乳头。刘备的双乳非常敏感，只是被这样搓弄几下，就忍不住喘息不止，下体的雌穴中也分泌出亮晶晶的蜜水。他忍不住再次张大了两腿。

“这样的身体，还是第一次见到。”青年感叹道，俯下身，双唇含住刘备的一侧乳头，“想不到这样迷人。”

“啊……”刘备的喉咙里流出禁不住的呻吟，浑身化成一滩水一般，只能在青年的抚慰和舔舐下不住挣扎扭动，祈求更多的快感。他平时勇猛而又坚韧，在战场上数次历经生死，却鲜有人知道，他在床榻之上，被人碰触到那一般男人所没有的部位的时候，是如何柔媚和温存。

白衣的青年看起来终于按捺不住自己的欲望，一边解下衣物，一边把手指探入刘备的花穴里，捏弄两侧阴唇，很快手指缝之间已经全部是淫水涟涟。

“一般的女人，怕都不如你这样饥渴。”青年终于放下了之前的端庄模样，也开始口出浪语，“这花穴内已经湿得不成样子了。”

“既然知道我忍耐不得，就赶紧插进来。”刘备已经忘记了羞赧，只想着赶紧得到满足。偏偏那人又是个耐得住性子的，虽然已经脱得一丝不挂，那硕大的性器高高挺立着，贴在他被淫水湿润的腿间来回摩擦，却不急着贯入，只是用那艳红的龟头摩擦他腿间的裂缝，每次都让刘备身体一阵颤抖。

接下来青年再次附身亲吻刘备，这次的亲吻更加激烈，甚至有些近似于啃咬，舌头探入刘备口内，翻搅舔舐，偶尔还模仿性器抽送的动作——偏偏他最希望被插入的地方却不肯进来。他用手去抓那人阳具，同时把阴户往上送，阴唇刚刚含上一点点那让他饥渴的物事，手腕就被捉住了。

“急成这样。”语气充满挑逗，更让刘备无所适从。阴道内已经湿润而痒得难耐，恨不得马上就被炽热肉棒贯穿才过瘾。那青年越是欲擒故纵，他越是无法自持，下意识地想要去碰触前端男性的器物，聊以为慰藉。

但是青年连这一点快慰都不容许，抓了他的两只手，扯了衣带，胡乱缠了两只手腕，绑在榻顶的横梁上。然后他低下头去，用牙齿轻轻啃咬胸口的两点樱红。

若是想要挣脱，是再容易不过的。但是此时的刘备一是已经被这情欲彻底酥软了身子，不想要从中挣脱，二是这样被束缚，只让他愈发兴奋，光是想象那肉刃给他带来的快感，下体都忍不住随之抽动。

“先生……可怜可怜我吧……”刘备口齿不清地恳求，眼中隐约有了泪光。他并不觉得自己的情欲比寻常男人——或者女人，更加旺盛，但是此时此刻面对这个青年，只是被他这样束缚和抚慰，都觉得快感自周身传入内心深处，让他情不自禁地为之颤抖。

那人整个压在他身上，细碎亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，胸肌贴着他的双乳，阳物也贴着他的男根，身体上下晃动磨蹭，两只手抚慰他的臂膀和侧腹，游走向下，在腿上轻蹭，然后再次探入花穴一点点。但他还没有止于此，仿佛要彻底探索尽刘备的全部身体一样，他在花穴那里沾满了满手淫水，竟然把手指往后滑，抚向那更加窄小的后穴。

浑身每一寸皮肤都被欲火烧灼，刘备已经顾不得青年在如何折磨挑逗他的身体，任何刺激都让他愉快，而又带起更多的欲望。他用湿润而发亮的双眼看着那俊朗的面目，微微翘起脖子，向那人索吻。

亲吻再次落下来的时候，两根手指同时也探入了后穴。刘备的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，狂热的吻一次次落下来，吻到他两唇都有些微微胀痛，同时他清晰地感到体内又多了一根手指，三根手指迅速抽插搅动，很快就碰到敏感的一点。

“唔……”刘备的大腿发颤，阴穴里再次涌出汩汩的透明液体，前端的龟头也被自己渗出的体液弄湿。他身上挂了一层薄汗，两眼都有些失神。青年的手指灵活而有力，同时摩擦在腹部的动作越来越快，他几乎就要被这样逼到高潮。不知不觉之间手腕上的衣带已经被解开了，然而他的两手无力地垂在两边，只是偶尔去徒劳地抓一下被褥。

就在刘备在欲射未射之间几乎沦丧了自我，朦胧间他觉得手指被抽了出来，身上的重量也轻了许多，紧接着，花穴被粗大炽热之物撑开些许。他睁圆了眼睛，看着那青年迷人的笑容，承受自己被那人的阳物一点点贯穿的快感。

“进来了……”刘备用几不可闻的声音叹道，然后满足地出了一口长气。他的穴内窄小而又紧致，那青年微微皱了眉头，紧接着喉咙里也发出满足的声音。

“真舒服。”对方一边吻刘备一边说，“想不到你的穴里感觉这么好。”

“你早就该插进来。”刘备故意收缩那潮湿的女穴，里面无数嫩肉包缠吸吮着青年的性器，仿佛就要这样把他榨干。青年果然身子一震，挺直了身子，两手按上刘备的双乳，狠狠一挺下体，把阳具彻底刺入最深处的花心之上。

被顶入第一下就直贯花心还是第一次，刘备长吟了一声，身体马上脱了力，不再去挑逗纠缠青年的性器，开始任凭他在自己身体里出入和掠夺。他终于彻底投降，成了那人和他带给自己的快感的奴仆，专心致志承受着对方带来的狂风骤雨般的快意。

“啊……”随着青年的动作加快，刘备的呻吟声越来越大，两腿也情不自禁缠上了他的腰，臀部随着抽送的动作摆动。一开始那阳物还只是在花心上碰撞，但很快，他感到里面有了一丝不同。

“唔……那里面……好像……”

“更深了是吗？”

刘备有些不知所措，他从未体会过这样的感觉。一开始有一点疼痛，接着便是更大的，前所未有的快感，一阵酥麻之后，他分明感到那阳物的顶端进入了一个陌生的领域。刘备的眼角聚集了泪水，随着青年的每一次撞击，就有一些泪珠从鬓边滑过。

“我弄疼你了吗？”看他流泪，青年有些担忧地俯下身。

刘备摇了摇头，用手按住他的臀部。

“不，正相反……”他央求着，“继续……”

那人扯过一边的被子，折了折，塞到他的腰下，然后两手抓了他的腿窝，把他的腿高高举起分开，从上而下，彻底刺穿他的身体。刘备只觉得自己身处快感的狂风暴雨之中，那人的撞击如同源源不断地风浪，击打鞭笞他这艘可怜的小船，让他几乎粉身碎骨，却又欲罢不能。

被肏干得迷迷糊糊之间，对方抓了他的手腕，按在自己的小腹。刘备感到手心上的坚硬触感，半睁开眼，看到自己的小腹被那巨大性器一下又一下顶起一个小小凸起的模样，他被眼前的情景刺激得几乎要射出来。

“你居然……肏得这么深……”刘备口不择言，喘息说到，“这样肏下去会……”

“会如何？”青年的两眼已经有些失神，无意识地接着他的话，但是显然全部意识已经被快感占据。他抓住那人的胳膊，感觉到那白皙而炽热的肌肤上的一层汗水。

“如何都好……求你给我更多……”刘备自己用手扯开双腿，方便对方的侵入。他的龟头汩汩吐出混了一点精液的透明液体，同时他的眼角也不受控制地滑落更多的泪水。因为快感而落的泪水不再让青年怜惜，而是刺激了他的侵占欲望，让他更加卖力地肏干刘备的身体，彻底打开他体内全部隐秘之处，让他与之融为一体。

肉体碰撞声中间夹杂的水声愈发浓厚，每次大肉棒抽离的时候都带出一点淫水，有时候甚至会飞溅到两人的腿上和胸口。刘备的呻吟开始混着眼泪成为哽咽，却又带着笑容和粗重的呼吸。他没想到自己能够承受这样狂风暴雨的肏弄，也没想到自己的身体可以被这样彻底地打开，侵犯，占有。他甚至无需去碰触前端的硬挺，就已经几乎无法承受光是插入带来的快感。他清楚地感到自己正在被推上绝顶高潮。

“你这小嘴……吸得我越来越紧了。”青年俯身，把他牢牢锁在身下，动作仍旧迅猛，“是要把我榨干吗？”

“把你的……阳精都喂给我……”

“还没到时候呢。”青年的动作放缓了一点，捧着他的脸，去吻他被泪水所沾湿的唇，“我先要把你榨干再说。”

虽然这么说，但是刘备知道那人绝不会让自己轻易满足。但是他体会到了这样一点点被勾出来，不马上被满足的情欲可以堆叠出如何惊人的效果。他回应着亲吻，抚摸那人的脊背和腰臀，感受到那硕物顶入得愈发深入，让他怀疑是不是自己已经被彻底贯穿。

这样几乎不动地缠绵了一会，那人又一次有了动作。这次他干脆把刘备的腰肢折起来，从上撑着榻，压着他的两腿，把一半的重量都压在两人的交合处。这样的姿势对全身来说不算舒服，但是对交欢之处来说是无与伦比的享受。刘备久经战场，身体灵活柔韧，又抵抗得了击打，仿佛之前的锻炼是为了这样的时刻准备的一样，他顺从地接纳了那彻底的狂暴的入侵。

终于青年双目凝滞，动作快到让刘备几乎窒息。

“就要……”他话不成话，每下肏入都顶在最深处的子宫内敏感的肉璧上。紧接着刘备感到那性器一阵剧烈的抽动，他听到身上人嘶哑的呻吟。

一阵热流注入体内，那滋味让刘备情不自禁地颤抖起来，青年再次用力撞入，每一次都带来更多的热流。刘备终于也在最后的几下冲刺下达到了高潮。精液从前端喷出的同时，身体的最深处好像也流出了什么东西——和普通的淫水不同的东西，不过此时的刘备几乎昏睡过去，已经无暇分辨那些微妙的感受。

此时此刻，天色已晚，刘备独自坐在隆中草庐卧室内的榻上，若有所思。

今天和诸葛亮畅谈一日天下大势以后，理所当然地决定留宿过夜。诸葛亮甚至没有单独给他准备一个房间，而同样理所当然地把他领入自己的卧房。

刘备抚摸着自己的肚子，轻轻叹了口气，脸上露出一个有些难以言喻的笑容来。客店内那一晚，两人尽兴以后，便相拥入睡了。第二天刘备醒来的时候，发现自己的身体被清理过，但是那人已经不见踪影。他去老板那里打听，却只得到了那客人已经趁清晨离开的消息。刘备本没有觉得自己有什么期待，但是如此契合的身体和完满的性事，又让他不得不怀恋。如今听说那人连名字都没留下便不辞而别，只觉得心里空落落的，甚至有些眼眶发涩——他一生失去过太多东西，到了这个时候，却仍旧是一个人，一个念想都留不下。那几天他都有些魂不守舍，直到慢慢劝慰自己放下那一晚的一切为止——就当作是一场美梦吧，反正他的梦做了太多，成空的也太多，不差这一次荒唐。

无奈世事难料，这一切偏偏就不肯是一场春秋大梦。他始料未及的事情的发生，让他彻底意识到，这次相遇绝不是一次欢愉那么简单。

从草庐回来两个月左右，刘备逐渐发现自己的身体变化。经过一番周折，他终于确认，自己身怀有孕了。

刚刚发现自己的身体与众不同的时候，他也曾怀疑过自己是否有孕育后代的能力。但这些年来，他未曾使女人怀上他的孩子，也没有男人能够使他受孕。他逐渐接受了自己不再有亲生儿女的事实，一开始有些失落，后来也就觉得这未必不是件让人轻松的事情——他安慰自己说，反正这些年来四海转战，漂泊半世，都未能建功业，说不定什么时候就殒身战场，又何必留下骨血后代为他的死落入困苦甚至险境？

他不会放弃希望，同时也不会给自己额外的明知不能满足的奢望。后来他收养了义子，觉得这样便也算圆满了。

谁能想到，就像老天捉弄一样，偏偏是这一夜与那不知名的青年的纵情，却让他破天荒地怀上了骨肉。刘备知道这件事以后简直哭笑不得，心里辗转纠结了好些天。他把所有的可能性都想到了，好的坏的，甚至匪夷所思的。他不是没想过要打掉这个孩子——若自己是这样奇怪的身体，恐怕生出来的后代也是一样，而且自己连亲人朋友都保护不了，又如何能够在乱世里保住一个幼子？

但是他又不忍心就这样断绝一个好不容易生长在他体内的小生命，内心之中他还是希望能有一点自己的骨血，尤其是当他知道这已经不再是飘渺的奢望的时候。

而最荒唐的期盼，莫过于能够再一次见到那个青年——虽然这个念头后来被他扼杀在了萌芽状态中。

最后他决定顺其自然，是儿不死，是财不散，若是留不住，就当作是天意了。他没有每天因为这个孩子就耽误每日的活动，除了最初的几个月因为孕吐和虚弱而多加休息之外，平时仍旧到处活动，骑马出行，偶尔也练练武艺。只是身体愈发沉重，只好加了小心，不敢再和以前一样百无禁忌。当然，因为他勤于锻炼，孩子没有长得特别巨大，身体也没有太过发福。虽然显怀，他用厚重宽大的衣服遮挡一下，倒也说得过去。除了最亲近的一些心腹之人知道这个秘密，别人也只当他是懒惰多食长胖，并没有多在意他的身体变化。

如今临盆的日子就要到了，本是不该这时候出来的，但是听说卧龙先生远游归家，刘备担心自己又错过一次，便不顾现在的身体状况，坚持要来一趟。本来他的手下希望派人跟随，但是事务繁多，而且新野附近因为他的治理，也比较太平很久没有贼寇，于是刘备决定还是自己走一趟——他估摸着距离孩子出生还有一段时间，应该没什么大问题。

就在他沉思之间，门忽然开了，诸葛亮出现在门口。月光从敞开的窗内映在那人俊朗的面孔上，刘备一时看得出神，不经意间微笑起来。

诸葛亮给他倒了一碗温热的水，递到他手上，自己坐在他身边，弯下腰把耳朵贴在刘备的肚子上，感受着里面的生命律动。

“我对不住你。”诸葛亮轻声叹道，不知道是说给刘备，还是肚子里面的孩子，“你这段时间，应该是颇为辛苦。我却都不在你身边。”

“你不是为我去川中勘探地形了吗？”刘备笑着说，想到之前诸葛亮给他策划的天下大计，和那精心绘制的地图，心中愈发温暖，“你也算是为了我的事情奔忙，甚至冒险远行，我很感激了。”

诸葛亮抬眼笑了笑：“你怎知是为你而计划的？”

“这计划，听来就是为我量身定做的。除了我，还哪有这样无立锥之地的诸侯？”刘备自嘲道，“你这计划，就算一开始不是给我准备的，恐怕也是为我专门筹划过的。”

被说中了的诸葛亮哈哈大笑，直起身子来，轻轻拥住刘备。

“我的确早就听闻过刘使君大名。这些年来我多方寻访天下诸侯，最后觉得，你大概是我所求的明主。后来听说你两次来寻我未见，我便知道，我选的没错，所以特地为你筹划过天下大计。你看，我为你绘制了地图，你又在我刚回来的第二天便来寻访，我们可以说是心有灵犀了。”说到这诸葛亮的脸微微红了，“我只是没想到……我们居然还有这样一层缘分。”

“我也没想到……”刘备顿了顿，“只是，那天你不该就那样不辞而别，至少也该留一封书信。”

诸葛亮的脸上有几分羞赧：“平时我是断然不会这么莽撞的，那天却鬼迷了心窍一般……我以为自己只是多贪了几杯一时糊涂，只想赶紧抽身，没想到我那样离开才是真糊涂。”说着，他抓紧刘备的手，“那之后我一直想着你，一直后悔自己怎么就这么没心没肺。虽然也觉得见面无望，但是还是忍不住想，若是能够再见一面就好了。想不到……”

刘备一时情动，没等他说完，就伸开双臂抱紧了诸葛亮，头抵在他的胸口。

诸葛亮捧起他的脸，低头亲吻了他的唇。两人长久拥吻，不觉间各自都泪水涟涟。

互相亲吻抚摸之间，刘备解下自己的衣物，露出其下胴体。他抓了诸葛亮的手，按在自己硬挺的男根上，然后带他探向湿润的花穴。

“我们若是这时候交欢，会不会伤了孩子？”诸葛亮的欲望虽然也已经醒来，但是他还是忍不住担忧。

刘备笑了：“我带着他去打过一次仗，端了这附近最后一个匪窝，几天颠簸劳累下来，他都毫发无损。”说着他隔着衣料捏了一把诸葛亮硬邦邦的性器，“你觉得你那玩意有多厉害，比山贼土匪的刀剑还可怕？”

诸葛亮按了他的手，苦笑了一下：“你真是胡闹。若我在你身边，定然不让你这样冒险。”

“我胡闹了这些年一事无成，大概是缺了你这样一个看着我的人。”刘备一边啄吻诸葛亮的脸一边替他解衣服。

诸葛亮的目光定格在刘备身上的那些伤痕上，微微愣怔片刻，俯身去亲吻那之前他碰触过的，从喉咙到肩头的伤疤。

“现在你能告诉我，这是怎么留下的吗？”

“这个，已经很多年了。那是我第一次对抗黄巾军，当时只是乱打一气，结果战败差点被杀。后来……不怕你笑话，我装死逃过一劫。”刘备笑道。

诸葛亮的目光转移到他的腹部，隆起的肚子的一侧，有一个看起来很深的旧伤。

“这个看起来很糟糕，其实没什么，只是掉了快皮肉而已，我都忘了是怎么留下的了。”

“这个呢？”诸葛亮的手又抚摸上另一个长长的疤痕，它正在胸口处，看起来当初是一道不浅的伤。

“这么下手狠毒还能有谁？无非曹操的手笔。”刘备轻轻耸了耸肩，“我在徐州打了败仗，孤身一人被曹操带着几十人包围，差点被他亲手杀了。我自己都不知道自己是怎么逃出来的。”

他的语气看似不经意，但是诸葛亮还是觉察到了那声音中细小的颤动。他一把抓了刘备的双手，把他扯到怀里。

“这些年来，你都是这样过来的？”

那语声里满是心疼，令刘备差点落下泪来。他抱紧了诸葛亮，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“都过去了。”刘备在他耳边轻声说，“再有多少艰难，也都会过去的。”

诸葛亮再无法自持，他深深地吻了刘备，一边把他小心翼翼地放置在榻上，自己蹲跪于他的两腿间。刘备身怀六甲的身体在月光和灯光下的双重照耀下，竟然有种不同寻常的性感。男人怀孕本就难得一见，又是自己一见倾心之人，更是让诸葛亮无法挪开目光。

刘备打开两腿，把一只脚搭在诸葛亮的肩膀上。诸葛亮用手扶了刘备贴在隆起的肚皮上的硬挺男根，弯下腰去，张开嘴把他的阳物纳入口中。

一股异样的感觉从下体窜入头顶，刘备深吸了一口气，喉咙里发出微小的呻吟。诸葛亮得到了鼓励，开始卖力地舔舐吸吮起刘备的性器，同时一只手上下抚摸那肉缝，感受其间不断渗出的湿润。

“啊……前后一起的感觉好特别……”刘备轻声呻吟道，“慢点……”

他说慢点是因为他感到诸葛亮的手指已经探入阴穴，正寻了那敏感的一点，用指尖顶弄。那修长的手指正恰到好处地碰到体内的敏感处，弄得他浑身一震战栗。诸葛亮一边用嘴服侍刘备，一边手上加快了动作，看着那隆起的腹部在眼前颤抖起伏，那模样比之前更刺激他的性欲，他忍不住把自己的阳物在刘备腿上摩擦起来。

“插进来……”刘备示意道。

诸葛亮有些犹豫，不过刘备的语气愈发急切，而他又无法控制自己越来越强盛的欲望。他本想就让刘备赶紧释放，然后自己忍过这段时间，等以后孩子出生再说。但是刘备却仿佛明白他的想法似的，坐起身来。

“何必忍耐呢？”刘备两臂缠上诸葛亮的身体，一边抚慰亲吻，一边在他耳边轻声道，“这些天来我想到你就会情欲缠身，你想来也是一样。今天好不容易重逢了，正当尽欢。”

“我怕伤了孩子。”诸葛亮想起上次他们交合之时，自己顶入得有多深，不禁皱了眉头，“虽然你说没事，但是我不想冒这个险。”

“那也不难。”刘备笑道，“用后面就是，你之前不是探过路？”

诸葛亮想到那一晚自己用手指玩弄刘备后穴，脸不觉间有些发红，笑着点点头。

“你若是愿意，我求之不得。”

为了不碰到刘备的肚子，诸葛亮让他背对着自己侧身躺着，把他从后面揽进怀里，一边亲吻，一边把自己的阳具贴在刘备腿间，让那花穴里流出的清液湿润自己的硬挺和那窄小的后穴。为了充分润滑，他把龟头探入穴口一点，多沾些淫液。不料龟头甫一探入，那小嘴便食髓知味地吸吮上来，内壁也缠着那最敏感的顶端不放。那感觉太过美好，诸葛亮恨不得自己能够全部贯入，但是一点残存的理智让他没有屈服于快感的强迫，还是把它拔了出来。

看他这幅小心翼翼的样子，刘备又是感动，又觉得有些有趣，轻声笑出来。

“辛苦孔明了。”

这话带着一些感激，却也有点嘲弄的意味。诸葛亮轻哼了一声，在刘备肩膀上轻轻咬了一口，刘备一缩身子，诸葛亮的手指趁机没入后穴一寸有余。刘备一开始下意识地收紧了一下，然后逐渐放松身体，让更多的手指没入，直到那穴口熟悉被扩张的感觉，能够容纳诸葛亮的硕大器物。

终于，诸葛亮觉得时机成熟，便慢慢把自己的性器深入刘备的后穴。刘备扶着床榻，轻声呻吟，后穴一抽一抽地，慢慢吞入那粗大的性器。诸葛亮怕他疼，动作不敢太快。虽然被那湿润柔嫩的内壁包裹的感觉太过美好，他恨不得一气没入，但是更心疼这饱经苦难之人，不愿意让他受到来自自己的伤害。他一点点探入，一边注意刘备的反应，看他没有什么太过痛苦的表示，才彻底放心大胆地整根没入。

刘备扭过头向他索吻，诸葛亮扳着他的下颌，亲吻他的唇，然后手指滑到那人胸口，捏弄他涨鼓的乳头。不知道为什么，他觉得刘备的双峰和乳头，比记忆中大了一些——也许是因为怀孕而起的变化。诸葛亮没有心思去探究那些，脑中已经被情欲占满，开始了抽送的动作。

刘备被弄得腰臀发酸，一边呻吟，一边无力地靠向诸葛亮，这样只让他的阳物插入得更深。诸葛亮一手从下面揽住他，揉弄乳粒，另一只手则抓了他的男根，上下搓弄。

这样多重刺激让刘备忍不住顺应诸葛亮的动作摆动身体。此时他因为怀孕，更有些柔媚的风韵，加上那涨鼓的肚子也随着他的动作轻轻摆动，那姿态比之前更加撩人。诸葛亮看得心醉，忍不住动作加快了很多，直到刘备的呻吟声开始有些变了调，诸葛亮才小心地放慢动作，确认他是不是觉得哪里不舒服。

刘备摇摇头，转过一条胳膊搭在诸葛亮的肩上，想要把他拉得更近，甚至和自己融为一体一样，死命纠缠着。诸葛亮紧紧搂着他，轮流按揉挤压他的两乳。虽然胳膊有些发酸，但是看到刘备那迷蒙双眼里的情欲，他觉得怎样辛苦都是值得的。

又肏弄了没多久，刘备忽然呜咽声音变大，身体也在颤抖。诸葛亮一愣神，觉得自己的手指缝间有些潮湿。他低头去看，只见刘备的乳头随着他的捏弄，竟然泌出了乳白色的液体，沿着身体滑下，沾湿了被褥。

“这是……”诸葛亮惊讶地停止了动作，“一般不是生了孩子才开始泌乳吗？怎么会……”

“大概是孩子快要出生了吧。”刘备喘息道，“其实从刚才开始，就觉得肚子里有些隐隐作痛……”

诸葛亮被这句话刺激得几乎软了下来，赶紧从刘备体内抽身。

“你怎么不早告诉我？”他居高临下地质问着刘备。

刘备慵懒笑了笑：“也没有很痛，现在已经好多了。再说，我还贪图和孔明一夜欢情。”

诸葛亮一时不知道如何作答，刘备已经张开双臂，抱了诸葛亮的脖子，拉他与自己亲吻。

吻了片刻，诸葛亮把唇滑向刘备的胸口，含了那分泌出乳汁的乳头，轻轻吸吮。浓郁的奶汁味满口都是，他忍不住稍稍多吸了一口，用手按压那涨鼓的乳房，然后又转向另一边。这边尚未泌乳，大概是需要人帮它通通的。诸葛亮捏了又捏，吸吮半天，满头是汗，也没能让它流出乳汁来。

“你再插进去。”刘备轻声道，“说不定有用。”

看他饥渴成这样子，诸葛亮哭笑不得，但是也贪图他身体里的温热柔软，于是他下了床榻，站在地上，让刘备的臀悬空在榻边，再次把自己的阳物送入他体内。他一边用力抽送，一边同时抚慰刘备的男根，一边又按压捏弄他的乳头，时不时弯下腰吸吮一会。果然没过多久，刘备开始加大了呻吟。

“啊……好涨……好舒服……”

诸葛亮更加卖力用舌头和唇摩擦舔舐那浑圆的乳粒，同事加快了手上和下体的动作。刘备的呻吟愈发尖锐和短促，两手无意识地抓着被褥。

终于，在三重刺激之下，刘备紧绷身体，哭叫着达到了高潮。他的马眼处射出浊液的同时，两乳也如同小泉眼一样，汩汩涌出几股香甜的奶汁。诸葛亮赶紧伸出舌头去舔，以免浪费了这样的人间美味。

“孔明……啊……”刘备用带着哭腔的声音喊他的表字，身体还在情欲刺激下不断抽动，龟头和两乳同时渗出白色的液体，高高耸起的肚子微微颤动着。这模样让诸葛亮无法自持，再加上因为高潮后穴的不自主收缩，他又冲刺了十几下，终于也达到了顶峰。

“我爱你，”释放的时候，诸葛亮在刘备耳边忘情地说道，“主公。”

听到他这个称呼，刘备的眼角滑下一串泪，他伸开双手，抱紧了诸葛亮的肩颈。

“我也爱你。”

那之后刘备迷迷糊糊地睡了一小会。半睡半醒之间，他感觉到诸葛亮替自己清理身体，也感觉到对方似乎躺在了自己身边睡下了。但是当他被一阵隐约的疼痛弄醒，下意识伸手想要寻那人的时候，却发现身边空无一物。

他惶恐睁开眼睛，生怕和诸葛亮的重逢又是一场梦——之前他在梦中无数次见到那个眉目俊秀的青年，无数次与他相拥，但是醒来的时候，只有腿间一片冰凉和枕席边的空荡。如今他不想再重复这样的悲伤。

这里的确是隆中的草庐，不是他熟悉的新野府邸，屋内还隐约弥漫着一股草药的味道。刘备揉了揉眼睛，轻轻喊了一声“孔明”，又觉得腹内一阵剧痛，腿间也开始不断有水流出来，应该就是即将分娩的前兆了。他咬了牙，重新躺回去，心想自己果然估摸错了时间，孩子比他想得要早出生好几天。

幸好诸葛亮就是孩子的父亲，不然这事情可就有些麻烦了。他自嘲地想着，忽然听着门边有声音。他转头看去，见诸葛亮捧着油灯走了进来，小心翼翼开门关门，尽量不弄出声音。

“孔明？”

“啊……主公你醒了？”

刘备还不大习惯诸葛亮这样叫他，每次听到这个称呼，都觉得心里被柔软的小手捏了一把。他微微笑了笑，抚摸了一下肚子。

“我觉得有些开始疼，而且也有水流出来。弄不好……孩子真的要今晚出生了。”

“我就担心会这样，于是去帮你熬了催生的汤药。”

刘备撑着身体坐起来：“我虽非女子，但是毕竟生产……也是不洁之事，趁着我还能走动，赶紧离了这里，去路边搭个草棚……”

诸葛亮一把把他按在榻上，挑了眉毛：“什么不洁之事血光之灾，你这样的人，也在乎这种乡野民间的蠢话吗？”

“若是在我府上，是不在乎。但是这是你家里……”

“你又把我当成什么人？”诸葛亮嗤笑道，“我既然不在乎你的与众不同的身体，自然更不在乎这些乌七八糟的说法。”他说着，坐了下来，轻轻抚摸着刘备的肚子，语气变得温柔，“你是我选定之主，你的孩子就是我的少主，也是我的亲生骨肉。孩子生在这里，是我的荣幸，我断不会让你像那些乡间民妇一样，在路边甚至坟边诞下后代。”

刘备点了点头，突然又是一阵阵剧痛袭来，让他愈发觉得眼前金星直冒，他抓紧了诸葛亮的手，额角渗出汗水来。

“很疼吗？”

刘备点点头：“没关系，会过去的。”

“药就要煎好了，你再忍耐半个时辰。正好我家中有新鲜的芫花和之前存的天花粉，保证让你的生产舒畅许多。”

“你家中有促产的草药？”

诸葛亮笑了笑：“这附近人烟稀少，也没什么大夫。我游学的时候，学了一些医术，不算精湛，但是基本的药理我都明白。平时种田或者出游如果遇到什么草药，都会采来作不时之需，毕竟去求医问药路程遥远，怕有些急病之类。时间长了也攒下一些，我翻了半天，找到一些助产的药物，正好给你用上。”

刘备疲惫地笑了笑，他的几乎全部力气都在对付痛苦上，而且他心里明白，这只是一开始，等一会只会更疼痛。他自从知道自己怀孕，就到处打听有关生孩子的事情，也多少知道一些细节。只怕接下来少则几个时辰，多则一天，他都要在这样的痛苦里度过。

他不是恐惧痛苦之人，之前也多次受伤，在伤痛中挣扎数日才从鬼门关上回来。但是生孩子毕竟是第一次，比不得之前——养伤还能够昏睡，而生产还需要费力。他闭上眼，想要趁着没开始生产的时候再闭目养养神。

“孔明，你去拿剪刀和蜡烛过来，把剪刀用烛火消毒，然后擦干净用净布包好。再烧些热水来，”刘备吩咐道，“待会用得上。”

“我知道了。你若是觉得不对，就大声喊我。”

刘备抓了抓诸葛亮的手心，点点头。

又迷迷糊糊睡了一小会，直到这一次袭来的痛楚让他不能够再忍耐，他从大汗淋漓中转醒过来，迷迷糊糊中下意识地呼唤诸葛亮。

“我在这里，主公。”这一次，诸葛亮第一时间抓住他的手，“药刚刚煎好，还晾着呢，我给你端过来喝了吧。”

被诸葛亮扶着坐起身，刘备喝了那一大碗药。虽然药汁苦涩而又微烫，但是和痛楚比起来也不算什么了。刘备灌下一碗药，又披上衣服，只让下体裸露着，诸葛亮扶着他躺了回去。

“我问过稳婆，她们说生的时候要坐着或者跪着。最好是头顶有东西可以抓着受力，没有的话有人扶着也可以……唔，你帮我看着这里开了多大……若是差不多八九个手指宽，就扶我起来。”

“到时候你跪在榻上，扶着我的肩膀，我还可以留意着孩子，若是快生出来了，我接着就是。”

刘备虚弱地点点头：“那就靠你了……真是抱歉，让你做这种事情。”

“你连生孩子都不介意，我帮你又算什么？”诸葛亮低头亲吻了刘备的脸颊。

“我也不想的。”刘备苦笑了一下，“不过既然老天爷给我这样的身体，我也只能如此。”

疼痛愈发剧烈和频繁，诸葛亮除了给他一些水喝，又弄了些粥给他吃，也没有别的帮他的办法，只能听他压抑的轻声呻吟，不时用手探一下他的下体。那平时看来蜜意横生的花穴，此时已经开了四指宽，变成一个狰狞的血盆大口一般。诸葛亮不忍心去看，只能一次又一次在刘备极端痛苦的时候抱紧他，替他擦去汗水，亲吻他的脸颊。

就这样煎熬了一夜，到了清晨的第一缕阳光洒入屋内的时候，刘备终于在诸葛亮的搀扶下，在混着羊水、汗水和少量血迹的狼藉之间直起身子，扶着诸葛亮的肩膀，半个身子倾在诸葛亮的怀抱里。诸葛亮靠着墙坐着，扶着他一阵阵颤抖的身体，目不转睛地盯着他已经彻底被婴儿撑开一个血口子的下体。

之前的疼痛还只是一阵阵的，现在的痛楚则一刻不断，从下体延展出来，几乎占据了刘备的全身。他死死抱着诸葛亮，被汗水湿透的身体已经穿不住衣服，干脆脱下来，赤裸着迎接孩子的诞生。

刘备口中咬着一块布，但是还是忍不住呻吟出声来。他尽量避免大喊大叫耗费体力，但是懒得去管不断落下来的泪水。诸葛亮一次又一次帮他擦去脸颊上的泪，心疼地亲吻他哭红的眼睛。

“若是知道我能让你怀孕，那次我就不该和你做。”

“别说你不知道……我也不知道。”刘备喘息道。他告诉过诸葛亮，他一度以为这个身体本就是不能孕育生命的贫瘠土壤。谁知道就有这样的命定之人，能够一发入怀。

“你若是知道，还愿意和我行性事吗？”

刘备笑了：“现在我知道了，也还是愿意和你享受床笫之欢……她们说，生过一次以后，后面就容易多了。”

诸葛亮叹了口气，把手指埋入刘备的头发中。刘备疼得眼前发黑，若不是有人扶持，恐怕早就倒在榻上了。他感觉到婴儿的头部开始下滑，但是极为缓慢，几次好像都下坠了一点点，就不再动了。而且每一次下坠，都会带来更大的痛楚，让他几乎昏迷——在战场上被人千刀万剐而死所经历的痛苦，大概也不过就是这样而已吧。

“我知道……有很多妇人死于难产……”刘备有那么一刻觉得自己快要撑不住了，口不择言，“若是我没有这个命平安生下这孩子……孔明，你不该这么早认我为主，我若是死于今日，岂不……”

“别说这话。”诸葛亮赶紧抱紧了刘备的肩膀，强忍眼里的泪水，高声打断了他的胡言乱语，“你会没事的。我已经看过了，胎位很正，而且孩子又不是特别巨大，不会有事的。你别想这些。”

刘备哽咽半天，才又开口道：“无妨，反正又没有别人知道……”

“主公！”诸葛亮的泪水落下来，他扶着刘备的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛，一字一顿道，“你听着，我不但认你为主，而且认你是我今生唯一之主。如果你死了，我就把你和孩子葬在草庐旁边，守着你们躬耕隐居一辈子，终老山林，再不出仕。”

诸葛亮一双眼睛里布满血丝，竟像是身临必死之阵的将士，那决绝让刘备一时间甚至忘了疼痛。

“对不起……我不该开这种玩笑……”

“不管你是不是开玩笑，我的话不是。”诸葛亮说，“别的事情上我可以戏言，这件事，我既然说出口，便驷马难追。”

“我明白了……谢谢你。”

他不知道诸葛亮的坚决来自何方，却隐约又觉得自己明白，而且比任何人都能明白那种死不旋踵的心境。他忽然觉得感激，进而生出了许多勇气。

他深吸了几口气，把力量集中在下体，和疼痛抗争，把那孩子往外推。他终于感觉到那头颅又下坠了一点，疼痛也稍稍减轻——至少不再增加了。他忍不住低头去看，只见血水混着浑浊的体液，正在沿着腿流下。诸葛亮用沾了水的布，轻轻擦他的大腿内侧——虽然这样并没有什么用，但是这样无事可做的焦灼和痛楚一样难耐，让他不得不找点事情来缓解。

“你流了好多血。”诸葛亮哽咽了一声。

“还好……比我上次被刀砍中的强多了。”刘备深吸了一口气，挤出一个笑容——虽然诸葛亮也看不到，“……就在我背上，你抬头就看得到……”

“人们都说，女人生孩子就像是在鬼门关上走一趟……”诸葛亮擦了擦眼泪，“比起男人在战场上拼死，也有过之而无不及。但是老天对你不公……为何让你两种苦难都受尽？”

刘备含着泪笑了：“老天何尝对任何人公平过？天地不仁……以万物为刍狗。”他大口喘息着，如同快要溺毙的落水者，几乎话不成话，“我早就不奢望什么苍天的公平，今生能遇到与我志同道和的真心之人……能遇到孔明，便已经满足了……”

他感觉到诸葛亮抱着他的胳膊再次收紧。他的疼痛仍旧剧烈，却好像突然变成了身体的一部分，不再那么难耐起来。更加微妙的是，孩子的头逐渐向下滑去，压着体内某个敏感之处，他忽然在剧烈的痛苦中，感到一些奇妙的快感。

“唔……”他的身体颤抖了一下。与此同时，诸葛亮也看到了他因为这样的刺激开始抬头的男根，稍稍楞了一下。

“你这是……”

刘备不知道该如何回答，愈发强烈的快感和巨大的痛楚拧成一股漩涡，几乎剥夺了他浑身的气力。他的全部重量几乎都压在诸葛亮身上，若是诸葛亮没有靠着墙，恐怕也承受不住这样的负压。

刘备开始剧烈哭泣颤抖，身体不受控制地痉挛，但是下体的施力越来越大，产道不断收缩，把孩子往下推挤。那快感一波强似一波，竟然暂时压过了痛楚。刘备的呻吟混合着愉悦和疼痛，开始变成一种奇怪的啸叫。诸葛亮不断抚摸他的脊背，两眼目不转睛地盯着几乎就要脱离母体而出的婴孩。

“再加把劲，主公。”诸葛亮轻声道，“马上就要生出来了。”

刘备已经听不清楚诸葛亮在说什么，但是即使如此，他能够明白那人的心意，他能感觉到爱和勇气。在巨大的痛苦和快感中，他同时感到自己的前端的释放，和产道内的压迫突然消失的轻松感。他眼前一阵模糊，强撑着身体，慢慢滑倒在榻上。

过了不知道多久，一阵婴儿的啼哭传来。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，下意识伸出手臂，然后他感到胸口有柔软稚嫩的肌肤相碰，那时他从未感觉到的，新鲜的生命。

他睁开眼的时候，乳头正被小嘴吸吮着，有些微微的胀痛和舒适。他伸出手去，颤抖着抚摸了新生的孩童。

“男孩还是女孩？”刘备抬眼看着同样是一身狼藉的诸葛亮，迫切问道，心中祈祷上苍，不要让自己的孩子和他有一样的怪异身体——这样的咒诅，他一个人承受就够了。

“男孩。”诸葛亮回答，“和你……你的身体不一样。”

“谢天谢地。”刘备欣慰地笑了，再次抱紧怀里的新生婴孩。

“正好我家还有几只鸡，我今天杀一只炖了，给你补补身体。”诸葛亮说，“然后我会派我的书童给新野送个信，说你过几天再回去。”

“孔明想得周到。”

“你睡一会吧。”诸葛亮拍拍刘备的胳膊，“折腾了一夜，辛苦了。”

“我一时睡不着。”刘备握了诸葛亮的手，轻声说道，“陪我一会。”

“我陪你。”诸葛亮笑着握紧了刘备的手指，“说起来，孩子的名字你想过吗？”

刘备沉默了一会，摇摇头：“还没有，我一直都觉得我留不住他……谁知道居然就平安生下来了。”他低头看了看吃奶的婴孩，“我曾经梦到过北斗入怀，不如就先叫他‘斗儿’，以后再起大名。”

“北斗入怀，当是帝王之兆。”诸葛亮说。

刘备笑了：“你的意思是……”

“你会是个好帝王。”诸葛亮的言辞斩钉截铁，“他也一样。”

刘备没有回答什么，只是困倦地垂了眼睑，他终于有些想睡了，而孩子也吃完了奶水，抿着小嘴，两眼紧闭。他把孩子抱给诸葛亮，那刚刚做了父亲的人把他抱在怀里摇晃哄着，孩子哭闹了一会，便沉沉睡去。

“这样一个乱世，却又多了一个小生命来受苦。”诸葛亮看着自己的儿子，轻叹道，“你说得对，天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。圣人不仁，以百姓为刍狗……”

“幸好，我不是什么圣人。”刘备看向诸葛亮，咧嘴露出一个清冽的笑容，“我更做不到一视同仁。天地不公，人心亦不正。孔明，我有我的私心。”

诸葛亮点点头：“若是没有私心，就不是人了。”他把熟睡的孩子放在刘备身边，“我也有我的私心，主公。”

说罢，他忽然撩衣跪在榻边。刘备惊愕撑起身体，看他倒身三拜。

“亮拜过主公和少主。”

“你起来，我没法还礼。”刘备伸出一只手来，“孔明，你不必如此。”

诸葛亮揉了揉眼睛，脸上露出释然的笑容，扶着床榻站起身来，眼圈竟有些发红，“我此生也算有了个托付了。”

“我又何尝不是如此？”刘备拱了拱手，“我亦以今后余生相托。”

诸葛亮点点头，站起身来。

“你若是暂时不想睡，就多忍一会困倦，我去拿了干净被褥给你换上，清理一下，你再好好睡一觉。”

“嗯。”刘备点点头，又低头看了看熟睡的孩子。抬起头来，诸葛亮已经开门离开了房间。他笑着把斗儿揽进怀里，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼，很快进入了梦乡。


End file.
